


If Wishes Were Horses...

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a wish on a shooting star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses...

John Kelly had slipped up to the roof of the 15th Precinct to get some fresh air and clear his head. He was torn between wanting to visit Andy and wanting to stay away for fear that Andy would lose his battle to stay alive, if he did.

Andy Spiowicz was more than a partner to John. He had become a friend and father-figure.

John let out a long, tired sigh. He looked up still unsure of what to do when his eye caught a speck of light speeding across the night sky.

Without a thought, he made a wish.


End file.
